The use and function of audio playback devices are known. These devices can allow for the playback of audio data stored on a memory device using integrated speakers, connected speakers or headphones. However, such devices typically do not offer the opportunity to manipulate or calibrate the outputted audio data to the user beyond very limited adjustments.
Additionally, a variety of medical conditions exist related to hearing, sound, and headaches, amongst others, that can cause discomfort or other negative effects on a person. Treatment methodologies vary significantly, but tend to be too expensive or complicated for a typical person.